Anupam Kher
Wife: Kirron Kher Anupam Kher, the adorable comedian: http://www.letstalkaboutbollywood.com/article-13153473.html thumb thumb|400px|Anupam Kher And wife Kirron Kher thumb thumb thumb thumb thumb | birth_place = Shimla, Himachal Pradesh, India | occupation = Actor, producer, director, teacher | years active = 1982–present | title = Chairman of the Film and Television Institute of India | term = 11 October 2017 – 31 October 2018 | predecessor = Gajendra Chauhan | spouse = | relatives = Raju Kher (brother) | awards = Full list | honours = Padma Shri (2004) Padma Bhushan (2016) | website = www.anupamkherfoundation.org }} Anupam Kher (born 7 March 1955) is an Indian actor and the former Chairman of Film and Television Institute of India. He is the recipient of two National Film Awards and eight Filmfare Awards. He has appeared in over 500 films in several languages and many plays. He won the Filmfare Award for Best Actor for his performance in Saaransh (1984). He holds the record for winning the Filmfare Award for Best Comedian five times in total for: Ram Lakhan (1989), Lamhe (1991), Khel (1992), Darr (1993) and Dilwale Dulhaniya Le Jayenge (1995). He won the National Film Award for Special Mention twice for his performances in Daddy (1989) and Maine Gandhi Ko Nahin Mara (2005). For his performance in the film Vijay (1988), he won the Filmfare Award for Best Supporting Actor. Besides working in Hindi films, he has also appeared in many acclaimed international films such as the Golden Globe nominated Bend It Like Beckham (2002), Ang Lee's Golden Lion–winning Lust, Caution (2007), and David O. Russell's Oscar-winning Silver Linings Playbook (2012). He received a BAFTA nomination for his supporting role in the British television sitcom The Boy with the Topknot (2018). He has held the post of chairman of the Central Board of Film Certification and the National School of Drama in India. The Government of India honoured him with the Padma Shri in 2004 and the Padma Bhushan in 2016 for his contribution in the field of cinema and arts. On 31 October 2018, he resigned as the chairman of the FTII, citing his work on the American television show New Amsterdam, which required him to spend more time in the United States. Early life Kher was born on 7 March 1955 in Shimla,https://www.imdb.com/name/nm0451600/bio into a Kashmiri Pandit Hindu family. His father was a clerk and he had a modest upbringing. He was educated at D. A. V. School in Shimla. In his struggling days as an actor in Mumbai, he slept on railway platforms. He is an alumnus and a former chairperson of the National School of Drama. Some of his early roles were in plays performed at the Himachal Pradesh University. Career In 1984, a 30-year-old Kher played a retired middle class man who loses his son in Saaransh. Subsequently, he hosted TV shows such as Say Na Something To Anupam Uncle, Sawaal Dus Crore Ka, Lead India, and recently, The Anupam Kher Show - Kucch Bhi Ho Sakta Hai, which became a big hit on its 1st episode when Shah Rukh Khan was invited as a guest. Kher has had many comic roles but he has also played a variety of roles. For instance, his role as a terrorist, Dr. Dang, in Karma (1986) received a lot of critical acclaim. For his role in Daddy (1989), he received the Filmfare Critics Award for Best Performance. He has starred alongside Hindi Cinema's superstar Shah Rukh Khan many times in films such as Darr (1993), Zamaana Deewana (1995), Dilwale Dulhaniya Le Jayenge (1995), Chaahat (1996), Kuch Kuch Hota Hai (1998), Mohabbatein (2000), Veer-Zaara (2004), Jab Tak Hai Jaan (2012), and Happy New Year (2014). He ventured into directing with Om Jai Jagadish (2002) and has been a producer. He produced and starred in the film Maine Gandhi Ko Nahin Mara (2005). He received the Best Actor Award from the Karachi International Film Festival for his performance. The role of the Police Commissioner, Rathor, played by him in the critically and commercially acclaimed film, A Wednesday, is also very much appreciated. Kher is known internationally for Bend It Like Beckham (2002), Bride and Prejudice (2004), Speedy Singhs (2011), his appearance on the hit TV show ER, and more recently The Mistress of Spices (2006) and Lust, Caution (2007). In 2012, he co-starred in the Academy Award-winning Silver Linings Playbook. Kher has written and starred in a play about his own life called Kucch Bhi Ho Sakta Hai, which was directed by Feroz Abbas Khan. Until recently, he served as chairman of the Indian Film Censor Board. He is an alumnus of National School of Drama (1978 batch), and was its director between 2001 and 2004. In 2007, Anupam Kher, with his batchmate of NSD, Satish Kaushik, started a film production company, Karol Bagh Productions. Their first film, Tere Sang, was directed by Satish Kaushik. In 2010, he was appointed as the goodwill ambassador of the Pratham Education Foundation, which strives to improve children's education in India. In 2011, he starred alongside Mohanlal and Jayaprada in the Malayalam language romantic drama Pranayam. Kher chose Pranayam as one of the seven best films of his career. He also starred in a number of Marathi films such as Thoda Tuza...Thoda Maza, Kashala Udyachi Baat, and Punjabi films such as Yaaraan Naal Bahaaraan. He is also an occasional talkshow participant. In 2009, Kher voiced Carl Fredricksen in the Hindi-dubbed version of the Disney-Pixar animated film Up. Anupam Kher has also appeared in The Dirty Politics. The movie also features Om Puri and Jackie Shroff. In 2014, Kher starred in the British film Shongram, a fictional romantic drama set during the 1971 Bangladesh Liberation War. In 2016, Anupam Kher was a narrator in the ABP News documentary TV series Bharatvarsh, which showcased the journey from ancient India to the 19th century. In late 2016, Anupam Kher made his first fiction production named Khwaabon Ki Zamin Par, airing on Zindagi. Starting in fall of 2018, Anupam Kher starred in a new medical drama TV series New Amsterdam as Dr. Vijay Kapoor, airing on NBC. He also appeared as Shahbaz Karim in the BBC1 drama Mrs Wilson. Personal life His wife, actress Kirron Kher, is a Member of the Indian Parliament from Chandigarh. Their son, his stepson, is actor Sikandar Kher. Awards and recognitions Filmography References External links * *Anupam Kher Foundation *Anupam Kher's Actor Prepares Category:1955 births Category:Living people Category:Indian male film actors Category:Indian male voice actors Category:Male actors in Hindi cinema Category:Indian male stage actors Category:National School of Drama alumni Category:National School of Drama Category:Indian drama teachers Category:Recipients of the Padma Shri in arts Category:Filmfare Awards winners Category:Kashmiri people Category:Male actors from Himachal Pradesh Category:People from Shimla Category:Dayanand Anglo-Vedic Schools System alumni Category:Indian male comedians Category:Dard people Category:Kashmiri actors Category:Recipients of the Padma Bhushan in arts Category:20th-century Indian male actors Category:21st-century Indian male actors Category:Film producers from Himachal Pradesh Category:Film directors from Himachal Pradesh Category:Male actors in Punjabi cinema Category:Male actors in Tamil cinema Category:Male actors in Marathi cinema Category:Male actors in Malayalam cinema Category:Special Jury Award (feature film) National Film Award winners Category:Special Mention (feature film) National Film Award winners